In recent years, rapid development of electronic devices has greatly outpaced advances in battery technology. As a result, batteries today require a higher power density, a high cycle life, a wide2 operating temperature range, a more rapid recharge capability and increased power densities.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a battery that provides higher power density, a high cycle life, a wide operating temperature range, a rapid recharge capability and increased power densities. A low cost production method is important for large scale production of such a high performance battery. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.